villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Magician (House of the Dead)
The Magician (Type 0) has been in three The House of the Deads, making him the boss with the most appearances in the series. Story ''The House of the Dead'' In the first game, he is the final boss to be fought. Dr. Roy Curien unleashed the Magician, whom he referred to as his "masterpiece", and ordered him to kill the AMS agents Thomas Rogan and G. The Magician refused, and killed the doctor with a fireball. He intended to kill everyone and destroy everything, then flew outside the doctor's mansion. The agents followed the Magician and, after a ferocious battle, were successful in destroying him. Before his death, he told the AMS agents, "You... haven't seen... anything yet!" and exploded. ''The House of the Dead 2'' He returns in The House of the Dead 2, though it is unknown if this Magician is the original (resurrected from death) or a clone, but it's probably the former choice, as he appears battle-scarred, rotting, and covered with worms (it is hinted that he said the line "You... haven't seen... anything yet!" in the first game). Two years after his apparent death, the Magician was revived and kept at the Goldman building in Venice to oversee the creation of the Emperor. AMS agents James Taylor and Gary Stewart arrived at the building's courtyard to stop Goldman's plot, but as they were about to enter the building, they were waylaid by the Magician. This time around, the agents had the upper hand, as they knew where the Magician's weak points were. They eventually managed to destroy him once again, causing him to explode and allowing James and Gary to resume their mission. ''The House of the Dead 4 Special'' He returns in The House of the Dead 4 Special, though it is unknown if this Magician is the original (resurrected from death) or a clone, but it's probably the former choice, evidenced when the players fail to destroy the box with a grenade within 10 seconds. Three years after his apparent death, the Magician was revived once again after the destruction of The World, which is hinted by the "more than one Pandora's Box" phenomenon told by the Mystery Man. AMS agents G and Kate Green arrived at the cloning lab to stop the Magician once again, but were thwarted by his fireballs as he greets them. The agents try to search for this Magician's weak points through the PDA, but fail to do so as this Magician's body is now covered with electric charges instead of small tentacles. After a ferocious battle, the agents were successful in destroying him, but not before they throw a grenade on the "second Pandora's Box". Before his death, he told the AMS agents, "Nothing can erase my pain!" and exploded. Category:House Of The Dead Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Creation Category:Demon Category:Horror Villains Category:Traitor Category:One-Man Army Category:Male Category:Archenemy Category:Amoral Category:Posthumous Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Mutants Category:Tyrants Category:Humanoid Category:Twin/Clone Category:The Heavy Category:Big Bads Category:Revived Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Psychopath Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Cataclysm Category:Monsters Category:Deceased